Amar se aprende Amando
by Seregwen Sama
Summary: Remus deixouse levar pelo ciúmes e acusou Sirius de um crime que ele não cometera. Agora cabe ao Black decidir o que fazer com as desculpas do lobinho. Será que ele seria orgulhoso a ponto de desistir do amor de sua vida por um mero capricho? SR, não gost


- Larga de ser idiota, Remmy! – Nervoso, James andava de um lado para o outro, abaixando a cabeça cada vez que seus olhos focavam os do amigo. – Já faz uma semana que você nem sequer dirige uma palavra a ele. Estou começando a achar que você realmente é o maior babaca dessa escola. Precisa dessa cena toda?

Sentado em uma das camas ao longo do dormitório vazio, Remus Lupin olhava compenetrado para uma das vidraças, tentando ignorar o outro rapaz.

- Porque ele tinha que fazer dupla logo com ela? Muito conveniente...

- Porque foi o professor quem escolheu as duplas, caramba! – James não podia acreditar nos seus ouvidos. Como alguém podia ser tão cabeça dura?

- Mas você viu! Ele não parava de olhar para a bunda dela. E ela retribuía muito bem... – Virando-se de costas, o lobisomem continuava impassível.

- Remmy! Até parece que você não sabe... O Sirius nunca olharia assim outro ser vivo que não você.

- As vezes...

Numa explosão de fúria contida, James puxou Lupin pela camisa, acertando-lhe um soco na face corada.

- É o seguinte, eu já to de saco cheio dessa briga idiota de vocês. Diz nos meus olhos que você vai conseguir viver muito mais tempo sem ele. – James levou as duas mãos ao rosto, largando Remus instantaneamente. – Agora, cai na real Moony! Ninguém compra uma briga como a que Sirius arranjou com a própria família se não amar muito o motivo. Mas se você não sabe como corresponder a isso, EU já não posso fazer nada.

Andou nervoso em direção a porta, batendo-a atrás de si e deixando sozinho um Lupin abalado.

- Droga!

Remus bateu o punho fechado contra a parede de pedra. Porque as coisas sempre tinham que ser mais difíceis para ele?

Puxou desolado um uniforme limpo de dentro do malão e seguiu solitário rumo ao banheiro mais próximo. Um banho quente realmente poderia ajuda-lo a pensar melhor. Sempre ajudava.

Abriu com dificuldade a pesada porta de madeira. A julgar pelo vapor que tornava o ar bem mais pesado, alguém acabara de usar aquele banheiro. Provavelmente a mesma pessoa que, agora, penteava os longos cabelos molhados frente a um espelho. A pessoa que Remus reconhecera horrorizado como sendo Sirius Black.

- Oi... – Murmurou o moreno, observando a entrada do outro através do reflexo no espelho meio embaçado.

- Hum... – Lupin seguiu indiferente, colocando sua roupa sobre um banco e puxando para si uma toalha limpa do armário.

- É... Você não parece muito bem. – Sirius virou-se observando melhor a marca que o soco de James produzira. Como sentia vontade de ir cuidar daquele rosto.

- Você estaria bem se a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo te trocasse por uma vaca peituda? – Respondeu no mesmo tom indiferente que usara primeiro.

- Eu não te troquei por ninguém, Remmy. E a Nicol não é uma vaca peituda. Foi só uma aula de feitiços.

- E quem disse que eu estava falando de você? – Rosnou em contra-ataque Lupin, enquanto via, maravilhado, o coração de Sirius se estilhaçar por traz dos olhos cinzas.

O moreno agarrou firme a própria capa, lançando um último olhar nervoso para Remus e seguindo rápido porta afora.

Sozinho novamente, Moony despiu-se e entrou completamente embaixo da ducha quente que viera procurar.

Seu coração doía-lhe dentro do peito. Não queria ter machucado Sirius e, na verdade, nem sabia porque havia dito aquilo. Mas agora era tarde para se lamentar.

_Diz nos meus olhos que você vai conseguir viver muito mais tempo sem ele._

James tinha razão, Remus não conseguiria viver longe daqueles braços por muito tempo. Mas então porque insistia em tudo aquilo? Por que agora era simplesmente tarde demais para voltar atrás...

Levou as mãos por sobre os cabelos molhados. A água quente o relaxava.

_Ei Remmy, junte seus lábios assim olha._

Foi Sirius quem lhe deu seu primeiro beijo. Naquela tarde... Naquele lago que eles conheciam tão bem. Foi com Sirius que aprendera a amar. E a ser amado em retribuição.

Escorregou a esponja pelo pescoço molhado, sentindo o aroma adocicado do sabonete.

_Eu... Eu só quero você, Siris..._

Como tinha se achado patético naquela declaração desajeitada de quem aprende a amar e ama de todo o coração. Nunca alguns segundos demoraram tanto a passar como aqueles. Esperava ser chutado, xingado, rejeitado. Mas ao invés disso, Sirius apenas lhe abriu um sorriso. Aquele sorriso sincero e gostoso que Remus amava tanto e que só ele sabia dar.

Fechou a torneira desajeitadamente, trazendo para si a toalha e encostando-a contra a face.

_Quando sairmos daqui, vamos morar num lugar bem longe. Só nos dois._

Fora tolo em propor aquilo a Sirius. Nunca se sabe o que vai acontecer mais tarde. O mundo era um grande surpresa que os dois enamorados sonhavam em descobrir juntos. Mas agora estavam separados, numa grande perda de tempo chamada briga, e Remus sabia disso.

Jogou a toalha dentro de um cesto e vestiu rapidamente suas roupas. Ajeitou a gravata e penteou o cabelo castanho antes de olhar-se no espelho e decidir estar finalmente apresentável.

_E quem disse que eu estava falando de você?_

E com uma simples frase, tudo se despedaçara novamente diante de seus olhos.

Refletindo no espelho um sorriso solitário, deixou-se ir até a porta saindo rumo ao lago, a paisagem mais bonita da escola em uma tarde ensolarada.

Eram poucas as vezes em que cruzara aquele jardim sozinho. Na verdade, eram poucas as vezes em que andara sozinho, seus amigos sempre tão prestativos a acompanha-lo aonde quer que fosse. Sirius sempre tão prestativo a... Agora estava sozinho.

Sentou-se tristonho a beira do lago, à sombra de uma árvore frondosa, longe das poucas pessoas que ainda passeavam por ali.

Olhou, distraído, um grupinho de garotas que conversavam e riam alto na outra margem do lago. Queria que toda aquela felicidade pudesse ser dele também.

- Olha Sarah... Ele não é lindo? Estuda em Beauxbatons e vai terminar a escola esse ano também. Um sonho de rapaz... Daqueles que a gente olha e tem vontade de passar o resto da vida com ele. – Mesmo indiferente, Remus não podia evitar ouvir a conversa das garotas. – Quando acabarmos a escola, vamos nos mudar para a França e viver na casa que era dos pais dele, não é magnífico?

- Sortuda! O que eu não daria por esses olhinhos azuis... – Respondia uma outra garota mais baixa, olhando para um papel em suas mãos. – Queria ter metade da sua sorte, Nicole...

Remus levantou-se de um salto. Essa Nicol e aquela Nicol não podiam ser a mesma! Mas se ela tem alguém e... Uma garota tão apaixonada não daria bola para o namorado dos outros. A não ser que... Lupin fechou os olhos, desejando que tudo não passasse de um grande mau entendido. Quando os abriu novamente, constatou horrorizado: as duas Nicols eram uma só.

Um certo lobisomem havia cometido uma grande injustiça para com o namorado. Mas, se Sirius era inocente, será que perdoaria o erro de Remus? Só havia um modo de saber, enfim.

Correu o mais depressa que pode, pulando as escadas de dois em dois degraus, direto para o salão da grifinória. Torcia para encontrar Sirius, caso contrario não saberia aonde ele podia estar aquela hora e, quanto mais cedo encontrasse o seu amor, mais cedo aquela dor deixaria seu peito. Quase gritou a senha para a mulher gorda, que girou mal humorada para o lado, jogando maldições e pragas que, se fossem verdade, acabariam por matar Lupin mais rápido do que ele esperava.

O salão estava completamente vazio. O escuro das janelas fechadas era quebrado somente pela lareira acesa, apesar de estarem em pleno verão, e o único barulho vinha da poltrona virada direto para as chamas.

Remus andou calmamente até perto do assento e ajoelhou-se arrependido na frente do ocupante. Olhando para os olhos de Sirius, procurou algum perdão na imensidão cinza.

- Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo demoraria até você descobrir a minha inocência. – O moreno continuava olhando para frente enquanto balbuciava essas palavras. – E quanto tempo eu demoraria a te perdoar depois disso.

- Me desculpa... Eu não sei porque não confiei em você e aquilo que eu disse no banheiro era... Eu te amo. – Lupin mantinha os olhos abaixados para o chão de pedra, escolhendo cada palavra.

- Será? Você não precisava ser tão grosso comigo mais cedo... Mas você foi, não é mesmo? Será que você é capaz de me odiar tanto assim, Remus?

Lupin ainda mantinha os olhos baixos quando Sirius levantou-se.

- Quando passamos a ser namorados, você não teve coragem de contar a ninguém. O colégio inteiro ficou sabendo por mim. Eu fui expulso de casa, humilhado por alguns amigos e até mesmo para James tive que contar sozinho. Você tem tanta vergonha assim de mim?

Lupin lançou um olhar angustiado para o amado. Parecia que o havia machucado mais do que pensara. Queria abraça-lo e dizer que era tudo mentira, que nunca teria vergonha dele. Mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi balançar a cabeça negativamente.

- Eu não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se seus pais ainda não soubessem sobre nós. Eu sinto muito Remus, mas dessa vez não vai dar pra deixar passar assim tão fácil. Eu até poderia agüentar essa sua vergonha, mas se você não pode confiar em mim, é melhor nem tentarmos.

Sirius lançou um último olhar irritado para Remus e saiu do dormitório a passos largos. Lupin sentia seu rosto queimar em lágrimas

. Como pudera ser tão babaca? Por causa de uma dúvida idiota perdera todo o tempo que poderia ter passado com Sirius. E que, talvez, ainda passariam. Definitivamente James tinha razão, ele era o maior babaca da escola inteira.

Deitou a cabeça sobre a poltrona, chorando compulsivamente. Se não fosse com Sirius não valia a pena viver. Para passar a vida toda sem ele, era melhor nem ir em frente. Angustiado e aturdido, fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo escuro.

- Remmy... Remmy, você tá acordando? Consegue me ouvir? Ei! Não desmaia de novo não!

Remus abriu os olhos, devagar e contra a vontade. Sentado a seu lado, o rosto sujo de chocolate, Peter sorria amigável para ele. Não era exatamente o rosto que queria ver naquele momento, mas a companhia dele e de James, que estava sentado na cama ao lado, era muito bem vinda.

Sorriu de volta para os amigos, sentando-se sobre a cama onde estivera deitado e levando uma mão a cabeça.

- Porque eu estou aqui?

- Essa é uma pergunta muito interessante... – Disse James rindo-se e oferecendo a Lupin uma barra de chocolate. – Te encontramos ontem desmaiado no salão e, como você não nos respondia, te trouxemos para a enfermaria. Não é isso que se faz com o povo desmaiado?

Remus aceitou o doce com um sorriso triste, enfiando-o inteiro na boca. Conseguia se lembrar inteiramente dos acontecimentos da última noite. Será que Sirius estava realmente tão bravo com ele quanto aparentava?

Queria contar tudo a James, mas não se sentia suficientemente a vontade para desabafar na frente de Peter. Simplesmente abaixou os olhos em resignação.

- Rabicho, vai pegar o resto dos chocolates lá na minha cama. – James disse repentinamente, como se lesse os pensamentos do amigo. – Não é minha culpa se você comeu todos os que nós trouxemos essa noite.

Peter dirigiu-se para fora da enfermaria saltitando alegremente. Não importa o que acontecesse ele nunca perderia o bom humor. Era tão natural vê-lo alegre, que Remus não conseguia imaginar como ele seria cabisbaixo.

- E então... Como você está? – Perguntou, enfim, James. Tentava parecer o mais bem humorado possível, mas era uma tarefa um tanto difícil. – Me deu um susto imenso ontem.

- Eu to legal... – Lupin olhou ao redor para se certificar que a enfermaria estava realmente deserta. – Vocês passaram a noite toda aqui?

- Não exatamente. Quer dizer... Eu bem que tentei, mas a velha chata não quis deixar. – Uma expressão raivosa tomou conta do rosto de Pontas. – Mas saímos bem tarde ontem e chegamos bem cedo hoje, se você quer saber.

Remus concordou com a cabeça, fingindo brincar com um fio solto do cobertor. Sentia que ia explodir se não tivesse notícias sobre Sirius, mas não iria perguntar. Não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Eu pensei que você tinha nos deixado definitivamente quanto te encontramos naquele salão vazio. – James quebrou o silêncio, falando com cautela e escolhendo bem as palavras. – Sirius contou o que houve. Bem rápido, para não te deixarmos aqui sozinho.

- Ele esteve aqui? – Lupin mal podia conter a animação na voz. Se Sirius tinha dado o braço a torcer antes, as coisas mudavam de figura.

- Bem... Esteve. Mas não acho que vá voltar tão cedo. – O moreno olhava compenetrado para Lupin. Já estava realmente bravo com a discussão dos dois. - Digamos que ele teve uma bela briga com a enfermeira chata. Ela não queria nos deixar aqui e, bem, você sabe como o Sirius é, queria ficar aqui com o lobinho dele até que não tivesse mais nem arranhão.

- Então ele me perdoou? – Remus tinha um tom suplicante na voz que quase fazia James sentir pena dele.

O moreno exitou por alguns segundos. Era preciso escolher bem as palavras para não ferir aquele pobre coração. Lupin ficava incrivelmente frágil quando deprimido.

- Não exatamente... Ele ainda está bem irritado com você. – Revirou os olhos ao perceber a cara de decepção do amigo. – Digamos que ele não te queria tão mau. E ainda te ama, apesar de tudo. Não ia resistir a oportunidade de cuidar do amor inconsciente por uma noite inteira.

Lupin soltou uma risadinha divertida, a qual fez James sorrir. Para o lobo, parecia muito prazerosa a idéia de cuidar de Sirius por uma noite inteira sem ninguém por perto. Muito mesmo.

- Hum... Acho que sei como é.

- Imagino que saiba mesmo. – James suspirou aliviado. A conversa tinha enfim causado menos danos do que ele previra.

- Mas... – Remus abaixou os olhos para as próprias mãos, novamente deprimido. – Ele jogou na minha cara que eu nunca tive coragem de admitir nosso namoro. Eu sempre achei que Sirius não se importava... Que ele entendia. Mas não era verdade. Eu o magoei sem querer.

James olhou, horrorizado, a sombra depressiva que pairava sobre Lupin. Tinha cantado vitória cedo demais, ainda era preciso tomar cuidado.

- Droga! Ele não fez isso... – O moreno sentia agora uma estranha raiva voltada contra Sirius. – Quem aquele cachorro quer enganar! Ele não vive sem você e sabe disso.

O outro apenas balançou a cabeça, compreensivo. James sentiu a fúria subir-lhe a cabeça, se queria que aqueles dois voltassem a se falar, ia ter que dar uma ajudinha. Os marotos não eram os mesmos com dois dos membros tão deprimidos.

- Então ele quer um Remus que declare o seu amor aos sete ventos, não é? – Soltou um risadinha maldosa, levantando-se de um salto. – Pois então ele pode esperar...

Lupin observou amedrontado enquanto o amigo saia correndo porta afora. Sentado sozinho naquela enfermaria, sentia realmente muito medo do que James planejava. Mas se podia trazer Sirius de volta, porque não tentar?

- Remmy? Desculpa a demora, eu me perdi perto do segundo andas e... Bem, não é nada interessante mesmo. –

Peter despejou pela cama de Remus dezenas de caixas de chocolate e doces diversos. Com um sorriso de agradecimento o lobo abriu uma das barras, dando-lhe uma mordida generosa, mais para aliviar a exaltação de querer conhecer os planos de James do que propriamente para sentir o gosto da comida.

- Ainda me parece inacreditável que ela tenha me internado três dias por uma besteirinha daquelas.

Jogando seus livros dentro do malão desgastado, Lupin olhava nervoso para James, que guardava os seus na cama ao lado.

- Você sabe que aquela enfermeira é um tanto exagerada. – O moreno olhava satisfeito o trabalho que havia feito com o próprio malão, apesar das mangas de camisa e pedaços de gravata que escapavam pelas laterais. – Mas ainda bem que você voltou finalmente. Já estava começando a achar que nunca ia poder...

- Poder o que? – De um modo interessado, Remus olhava inquisitivo para o amigo. Aqueles três dias de cuidados médicos haviam varrido de sua mente os pensamentos sobre os planos do outro.

- Nada não... – James jogou, maroto, o casaco sobre as costas, bagunçando os próprios cabelos e sorrindo encantadoramente. – Vamos, antes que não sobre comida para a gente.

- Tá.

Lupin agarrou o próprio casaco e o seguiu para fora do dormitório. No salão comunal não havia sequer um estudante, os quais, James constatou com um sorriso, deveriam estar jantando alegremente nas mesas de suas casas. Ótimo.

Desceram as intermináveis escadarias conversando alegremente sobre Quadribol e tudo aquilo sobre o que se fala aos 15 anos. Lupin se sentia mais confiante e alegre após o descanso na enfermaria e, mesmo ainda amando Sirius de todo coração e sentindo sua falta a cada segundo do dia, não se sentia mais tentado pela depressão.

James não tinha certeza se seria certo levar seu plano adiante, apesar de ainda ter a impressão de que os amigos não viveriam muito mais tempo longe um do outro. Mas Pontas nunca deixava as coisas por terminar.

- Ei Remmy, perai... – O moreno colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Remus quando esse ia se sentar a mesa da grifinória. – Vem comigo.

- Aonde?

O lobo continuava em pé, ao lado de uma cadeira vazia, fitando alegremente o rosto corado do amigo. James sentiu uma pontada de culpa invadir-lhe.

- Confia em mim. Só me segue.

Agarrou então um dos braços de Lupin, puxando-o cada vez mais para o fundo do salão. Exatamente onde ficava o tablado mais alto e, em cima desse, a formosa mesa dos professores.

Pararam ao lado da pequena escada que dava acesso ao lugar, Remus olhando inquisitivo para Pontas, que sentia todo peso do mundo em suas costas. Era a hora... Se alguma coisa saísse errada, seria culpa dele. Será que conseguiria viver com aquele peso? Esperava que, realmente, não tivesse que fazê-lo. Mas era um risco.

Uma piscada para Dumbledore e um aceno de cabeça em retribuição foram o sinal para saber que estava tudo pronto. Juntou as duas mãos e fechou os olhos, empurrando Lupin palco acima. De repente, toda a escola estava olhando exclusivamente para o lobo, que corou como nunca havia feito antes.

- Peça desculpas para Sirius! AGORA! – Parado do lado de baixo, James tentava incentivar o amigo, apesar dos olhares de ódio que esse lhe mandava. Essa era a hora em que tudo poderia dar errado. Se Remus saísse correndo, tudo teria sido em vão.

Do lado de cima, Lupin procurava entre todos os olhos virados para ele um certo moreno. Ele estava ali. Encostado na parede, a camisa abarrotada e o cabelo despenteado, exatamente como Remus gostava.

Era a chance perfeita para provar que podia assumir para todos o namorado. E Remus sabia perfeitamente que se pudesse dizer o quanto o amava, poderia reconquistar Sirius. Abriu a boca para falar, mas tudo que lhe saiu da garganta foi um som rouco e sem sentido. Seus olhos passaram novamente por todas as pessoas que ainda o fitavam. Como poderia dizer algo tão pessoal na frente de tanta gente? Mas era pior ainda não dizer e perder o grande amor para sempre.

Fechou os olhos, apertando uma mão contra a outra e tentando esquecer de todas aquelas pessoas que o olhavam interessadas. Com uma voz calma e melodiosa começou a dizer, sem pressa alguma, o que quisera falar a Sirius por todo aquele tempo.

_- Eu não me perdi_

_E mesmo assim você me abandonou_

_Você quis partir_

_E agora estou sozinho..._

_Mas vou me acostumar_

_Com o silêncio em casa._

_Com um prato só na mesa._

Lupin parou por um segundo, abrindo os olhos e observando desesperado e aflito a procura de Sirius. Ainda continuava no mesmo lugar, então fechou os olhos e continuou.

_- Adeus, Adeus_

_Adeus, meu grande amor._

Apertou as mãos contra o peito tremendo involuntariamente um pouco a voz, ao ouvir os primeiros murmúrios.

_- De tudo que ficou_

_Guardo um retrato seu_

E a saudade mais bonita. 

_E eu não me perdi_

_E mesmo assim ninguém me perdoou..._

_Pobre coração... Quando o teu_

_Estava comigo era tão bom._

Respirou fundo tentando afastar da mente as lembranças dolorosas que facilmente lhe trariam lágrimas aos olhos. Agora que faltava tão pouco para recitar, nada o faria parar.

- _Vou fugir dessa dor._

_Meu amor..._

_Se quiseres voltar..._

Abaixou finalmente as mãos, sorrindo de forma encantadora para Sirius, do outro lado do salão, e levando várias pessoas à fita-lo também. Agora, pela primeira vez, Remus não se importava com o que as outras pessoas diziam. Tudo que lhe importava era ter aquele brilho maroto dos olhos que ele tanto amava novamente. Tudo que queria era poder ter Sirius uma vez mais.

- Volta.

Praticamente todo o salão agora fitava Sirius, que continuava a olhar sério para Lupin. Sem nenhum aviso prévio, virou-se de costas, saindo pelas grandes portas de madeira e deixando sozinho um Remus fazendo papel de bobo.

Sobre os pés do Lobo, Pontas caiu no chão, aturdido. Tinha dado errado. Porque tentara algo tão idiota? Não devia ter feito tudo isso e... Será que agora Lupin o perdoaria? Definitivamente não podia contar com isso.

Esperou pacientemente o amigo descer do tablado e fita-lo fundo nos olhos. Então, contra todas as expectativas de James, Remus abriu um sorriso carinhoso.

- Obrigada... Você tentou. Você fez alguma coisa por mim, quando eu mesmo não tive coragem de fazer nada.

- Mas não deu certo. – Pontas abaixou os olhos para os próprios pés, ainda se sentindo culpado.

- Talvez. Mas a vida continua, não é? Vamos seguir em frente de cabeça erguida. E se o Sirius conseguir ser mais feliz com outra pessoa, eu vou ser feliz também.

Aquelas palavras confortaram James, apesar de saber inteiramente que Remus não sentia realmente aquilo, era um modo muito bonito de ver as coisas.

Continuou a olhar desolado enquanto o lobo se arrastava para fora do salão, ainda com diversos olhos grudados nele.

No final das contas, de uma forma ou de outra, era sua culpa.

Remus sentia seu coração pesado como chumbo bater-lhe no peito. Será que valia a pena ele continuar batendo se fosse para viver sem Sirius?

Subia os degraus de dois em dois, meio que de brincadeira ou pela falta do que fazer. O que importava?

Empurrou a porta do banheiro que ficava perto da entrada para o salão da Grifinória. Por algum motivo preferia usar aquele aos outros do castelo.

Ia tomar banho e dormir, antes que as outras pessoas resolvessem fazer o mesmo. Não suportaria a humilhação de ser apontado nos corredores. Aquela altura, a visão do banheiro completamente vazio era muito agradável a seus olhos.

Largou o uniforme amassado em cima de uma cadeira e entrou direto no primeiro chuveiro.

Será que tinha errado em dizer aquilo para Sirius? Tinha posto tudo a perder e, de fato, tinha a impressão de que havia perdido realmente.

Virou-se distraído para pegar uma toalha, dando de cara com um par de olhos cinzas que o fitavam apaixonadamente.

- Paddy... Você devia estar bravo comigo... Quer dizer...

Sirius abraçou Remus pela cintura, entrando embaixo da ducha quente. Ainda estava de uniforme, fazendo sua camisa social grudar contra o corpo ao contato com a água.

Lupin abriu-lhe a camisa, enquanto tinha sua boca selada com um beijo, apaixonado e quente. Jogou a peça de roupa por cima da porta que fechava o chuveiro, passando então seus braços por sobre os ombros do outro.

- Mas Siris. Eu pensei que você tinha...

- Não fale nada. Eu não vou explicar isso em palavras, então não me pergunte.

Remus sorriu, trasbordando de pura alegria. Beijou os lábios quentes de Sirius, passando rapidamente para seu pescoço e então mordiscando sua orelha. Como era bom ter seu cachorrinho de volta.

- Apenas não fale... Deixe que as coisas se expliquem sozinhas, sem que precisemos gastar palavras com elas. – Murmurou de leve Sirius, puxando Remus para baixo do jato de água e trazendo-o mais para perto de seu corpo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem... Eu nem ia por essa fic no ar. Não gosto muito dela. E até onde eu me lembre, não me trouxe nenhuma felicidade. Mas ainda assim é uma fic que tem direito de ser vista, como as irmãzinhas dela. Então ai está.

**Obs**: O poema que o Remmy cita é, na verdade, uma música da Legião Urbana, chamada "Mil Pedaços".


End file.
